Tempting a Master
by Habit
Summary: Sakura's been captured! But by who? And why? What's go on? *this is a one shot that was going to be incorporated into a chapter story but I got tired of waiting for an idea for the story... lol* ENJOY! MA for a reason! This one more than most!


**A/N: This has been sitting in my writing folder for almost 3 years now...lol. I was intending to put it into a chapter story as the lemon, but I never really thought of one to incorporate it into, so I just decided to post it as a nonsensical excuse for some GaaSaku lovin. Hope you aren't easily offended . I was rather...angry?...when I wrote this...lol Again, I don't own Naruto...Sad face...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She flopped down on her bed, angry with herself and her situation. Angry with herself for being captured and allowing them to keep her here, and angry with her situation because, honestly, she didn't have anything better to do. She sighed and rolled onto her stomach, huffing out her frustration. She scratched at her skin slightly, irritated and in need of a shower. With a decisive nod, she bounced up off the bed and walked over to the door that led to the bathroom. She stripped her clothes from her body and turned the shower on to the temperature she wanted. She tested it several times before smiling and stepping into the spray.<p>

She groaned as the water slid down her body, leaving her muscles relaxed and her body feeling clean. She heard a strange sound and stuck her head out, only to see a sand eye with a brown iris. It peered at her before turning away. It was about to disappear when it was plucked out of the air and turned so that the owner could see her face. He also got an 'eyeful', so to speak, as she did this. She arched one well shaped brow and narrowed her own emerald eyes on the sandball.

"Look here, Sandlot, I don't know what you're used to, but where I come from, it's rude to spy on a lady while she's bathing. So make a quick exit before I get upset." she pinched the eyeball between her fingers, making it explode. She got a satisfied smirk on her face when she heard her 'guard' curse loudly. Female she may be, but helpless she was far from. With the little spy gone, she turned and got back into the shower. She finished slowly and stepped out, wrapping a big, fluffy towel around her body.

She stepped out and looked around. Spotting a hair drier, her brow arched once more. They didn't trust her with a change of clothes, but they gave her a hair drier? She shrugged and walked over to the drier and turned it on. She quickly dried her shoulder length, thick pink hair and smiled at her reflection. She strolled into her room and looked around. Her bag was gone, she had no clothes to change into, and there was sand everywhere. Her eyes narrowed on the sand as she thought of her guard. The man was absolutely infuriating.

She knew he was somehow spying on her with his sand, but she also knew that he had no idea she was aware of this fact. So, she decided to torture him a little bit. She made a bit of fuss and started making small piles of sand, mumbling about how she would 'have words with him later' about the condition of the room. When she was certain she had his full attention, she sighed and shook her head, acting frustrated.

She turned and walked over to her bed, smiling in her mind at what she was about to do. Sure, she'd told him spying was rude, but what kind of girl would she be if she just let the little sand eye stay after having spotted it? With another faked sigh, she slid onto the bed and played with her hair, pretending like she was trying to pass the time. Playing with her hair led to running her hands over her shoulders, like she was about to massage her own shoulders. From her shoulders, she ran delicate fingers over her arms, smiling distractedly at the smooth sensation.

She 'looked around' to seem like she was checking for cameras and, upon not finding any, she proceeded to run her hands over her towel covered chest. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, hiding her smile. She knew he'd think she was trying to be quiet, so it worked out. She arched her back and let out a light gasp as she squeezed her own breasts, palming them gently. She did this for several moments, letting out light noises of pleasure that were barely able to be heard by the male standing guard outside. She could feel her body becoming hotter and sticking to her towel, so she finally just pulled it opened and let it fall to the sides. She ran her hands over her breasts, her stomach, and even her hips. She ran her hands over the tops of her thighs and bit her lip and she reached down and brushed herself lightly.

She gasped as her gentle fingers caressed herself and she bit out a moan. She smiled openly, enjoying herself. She touched herself and moaned, mumbling things she was sure he'd pick up. She arched her back and made a mewling noise. Her fingers strummed over her clit, making her moan louder. With an inward smile, she inserted a finger into herself. Her eyes fluttered as she played with herself, blatantly, in front of the male controlling the sand in her room.

She heard a thump and paused, looking up at the door. Her fingers were still as she stared at the door until it was deathly quiet again. What she didn't know was that the sand had slowly congregated around her so that the man outside could see better. She continued to intimately explore herself, until the doors to her room were thrown open and a wild eyed man stood there.

* * *

><p>He could hear her angry sighs and shook his head. If she hadn't been so nosey, he'd never have caught her. But her curiosity had gotten the better of her. He could hear her flopping around on the bed, sighing, and the slight, unconscious pouting noise she made. That sound sent shivers up his spine. He heard her sigh again and then a bouncing noise. He closed his eyes and saw her through his sand. She was gathering things and going towards the bathroom they'd provided her. They were kind kidnappers, despite the fact they were criminals.<p>

He stiffened when he heard her groan and he created a sand eye to check up on her. What he didn't expect was for her to stick her head out of the shower stall, her long pink hair dripping water. He ordered the eye to turn away, but he suddenly saw flashes of pale skin and enticing curves, only to come brown, sandy eye to amused and slightly irritated emerald eyes.

He could see her speaking to the eye, but couldn't hear her. However, from the movement of her lips, he had a pretty good idea what she was saying. Before he could disperse the eye, she squeezed it, causing the link he had with it to sever abruptly. With a hissed curse, he glared at the door he knew her to be behind.

He cursed her in his mind, until he heard the water turn off. He then heard the curious sound of a hair drier…probably Temari's contribution…and he wondered what she was doing. In a split second decision, he sent another wave of sand under the door, this time it was his own infused essence. It was like he was _in _the room with her, without actually being in the room with her. He waited for the sound to stop and watched from his sand as she walked out.

He noticed several things pass over her face as she looked out and realized there was sand everywhere…and possibly because he'd taken her bag before he'd thrown her in there. He watched her face settle into a frown and she went around the room, muttering about having words with him about the quality of her room, and the fact there was sand everywhere. He watched her clump the thick sand into piles and then sigh, seemingly giving up.

She gave a sigh and wandered over to the bed, flopping back on it. He watched her play with her hair and he couldn't help but wonder if her hair was naturally that color. He watched with detached fascination as her hands ran over the exposed skin of her shoulders, and then down her arms. He also noticed her look around, as if looking for spies. Suddenly, she started fondling herself and his eyes went wide, his mouth drying up like a waterhole in Suna. He heard her making noises and he had to suppress a growl.

He could hear her, even without his sand. He briefly wondered if she was doing this on purpose, but the blush he saw form on her face made him believe she wasn't aware of his presence. He felt blood drip down his lip when she threw off her towel and started exploring her body while giving him a show.

He felt his body stir when she started touching herself, brushing her fingers over the delicate pink hair framing her femininity. He watched her touch herself and watched her face as she did. There was utter abandon and pleasure there. He also heard the things she was mumbling and it made him hot, arousing him beyond sanity. When she arched her back, his fingers itched to touch her. When she mewled, he gave an answering growl. He watched her thrum her finger over her clit and she moaned loudly, not bothering to hide this one. He could tell she was too far gone by this time.

What really got him was when she bit her lip and inserted one long, slim finger into her feminine channel. He could see her eyes fluttering and he almost lost it. He fell to his knees with a loud thud, his hands over the front of his face to staunch the blood flow. He'd not anticipated this turn of events. He'd never seen any woman so blatantly sexual and her inhibitions made him hard for her. He noticed her stop and look up at the door and knew she'd heard him fall. There was a look of confusion on her face, but a look of triumph in her eyes.

With a growl he reached down and adjusted himself, wanting to take her here and now. However, he stayed quiet and concentrated on gathering his sand closer to her body. When he was sure that, should she try to escape his sand would catch her, he waited until her eyes closed once more before bursting into the room, startling her. She jerked up, only to find herself restrained by sand arms coming out of her bed. She yelped and looked behind herself to see a sandy replica of the man walking towards her. She watched him stalk over to her, his eyes wild with arousal and his pants tighter than he could ever recall.

He lifted his hand and she was brought up to look at him, her body bare and open for his viewing pleasure. She didn't blush, or cringe, or cower…she glared at him. She actually dared to glare at him after her little display. With a dominating growl, he jerked his hands towards himself and, in turn, jerked her towards him as well. She stumbled to her knees right in front of him, her eyes level with his pelvis. Still, she glared up at him, no embarrassment evident in her. He decided to have a little fun with her.

* * *

><p>With a purr of satisfaction, he put his hand on the top of her head and pulled it towards his crotch. However, she didn't cower or whimper, but rather growled and looked up at him, her eyes unreadable. To his utter surprise, she managed to get loose long enough to push him onto his back and crawl over him on her hands and knees before his sand clone managed to restrain her again. This time, she was pressed against him by his own clone.<p>

He growled and grinned at her, a purr rumbling deep in his throat as he ran his hands over her bare body. He heard her hiss in pleasure and then watched the heat overtake her body. He could tell she was melting, so he reached down to see just how aroused she was. He got a vicious smile on his face and growled low and dangerously as he felt how wet she was. Far beyond foreplay, he clenched his hands in her hair and pushed her to the floor, so that her bottom was sticking up for him. With a purr, he ran his hands over her flawless rounded bottom. He looked over at his sand clone, who was contorted in odd ways to keep her captive while giving him access to her.

Their eyes met and they smiled the same vicious smile. Suddenly, the sand clone looked exactly like the original, only he had white eyes with no pupils or iris. The clone took her hair into his hands, leaving the real man to run his hands over her hips and bottom and up to cup her breasts. While he was exploring, the clone unzipped its pants and stroked itself with one hand, the other in her hair, clenching and keeping her aware it still had her. With a dark chuckle, the clone pushed her head down while thrusting its hips up, scoring the warmth of her mouth as she gasped in surprise.

The clone groaned in pleasure as it thrust into her mouth, both its hands fisted in her hair. The man behind her moaned as well, as the two shared sensations with one another. With a growl of hunger, the man behind her stripped off his shirt and tied her hands together with it. He smiled when she groaned around the shaft in her mouth and then he moaned when he felt the sensation through his clone. He continued to caress her behind with hungry hands as he ran his fingers over her, not quite touching her womanhood, but rather teasing it.

He watched as she became wetter and wetter as his clone thrust into her mouth. He smirked, knowing the only thing she'd get from the clone was more sand. He felt his shaft pulse and reached down, unzipping himself. His shaft reared up as it was released, saluting those present. With a sigh, he rubbed his engorged shaft against the spread cheeks of her behind, lightly prodding her feminine channel. She pushed back against him slightly and he chuckled evilly, pulling out of range when she tried to impale herself on him. He could feel the slide of her as she rubbed herself against him.

A thought suddenly hit him and he looked up at his clone, their eyes gleaming. The clone pulled itself from her mouth, to which she responded with a protesting whimper. However, that whimper was cut off when the flesh and blood tool was presented to her, rubbing against her cheek eagerly. Her eyes widened as she saw his size compared to his clone and looked up at him, only to see a sinister kind of enjoyment there. Before she could react, he pushed her head back down and over his shaft, nearly choking her.

His head fell back as her hot little mouth squeezed around him, making him eager to acquaint himself with her other warmth. However, he had a plan to enact, which was happening right at that moment. He knew the moment his clone started tonguing her sensitive core, because she nearly bit him as she let out a strangled scream. He pushed her head down against him harder and looked over her behind as his clone spread her lips and started licking her like she was a melting ice cream cone. He purred with satisfaction as he watched his clone stick its tongue inside her and knew it was taking advantage of its ability to shift shape to draw out every little scream it could.

He smiled when he heard her muffled scream as she came to his clone's relentless licking, the vibrations against his shaft making him shiver. He reached over and smacked her on the ass, making her gasp. With another dark chuckle, he pulled her mouth from him and pushed her over so that she was lying on her side. He raised her leg and rested it over his shoulder. He ran his engorged shaft against her inner lips before looking at his clone. Before she could even gain her senses back, she had a shaft in her mouth and an even bigger one invading her tight channel. She screamed at the double penetration and felt her eyes fluttering.

She opened her eyes to see the clone staring at where the red head was screwing himself into her tight channel. Watching the man's clone watch him fuck her was the oddest, and most arousing, thing she'd ever experienced. However, she was unprepared when the clone reached down and ran its rough tongue over her clit while the original thrust into her so hard it was making her breasts bounce. The clone was thrusting its hips against her face while circling her clit with its tongue. She thought she'd die of pleasure and was sure it couldn't get any better…until she felt something grip her hips from behind. She felt heat against her back and knew there was another clone there. What this one intended, she had no idea.

She felt a stinging slap against her bottom and she yelped, making the white eyed clone and the real man groan in pleasure. This other clone, that she couldn't see, rubbed her bottom gently before spreading the cheeks of her ass. She tried to protest, but it was too late…this clone was already invading her tight nether cavern. She screamed around the shaft in her mouth, protesting, but the clone seemed disinclined to stop and slowly kept working the large head of its erection into her ass. Tears were falling down her face as the second clone finally pushed the last few inches into her and started gently rocking against her. It was then that things really became interesting. All three males, or rather all three of the one male, started moving in sync, as if they were one instead of the three.

The pain was slowly replaced by the incredible sensation of being completely filled in every way possible. The man thrusting into her core became more aggressive, pushing into her as deep and hard as he could. She tried valiantly, but it was no use, she couldn't hold it in. She screamed her pleasure, sucking almost violently on the clone's shaft, only to find the clone replaced with the real thing. She sucked it, wanting to see him squirm. However, he seemed to have other plans, because he pulled her head up and viciously kissed her, roughly massaging her breasts. She could feel her channel twitching as the other clone continued to thrust into her ass.

She gasped when she felt the flesh and blood man take her clit into his mouth and roll his tongue over it a few times. She was shaking from the pleasure she was feeling, her breaths coming out in uneven pants. They took on a high pitched wail when the second clone's medium sized shaft was replaced with the thick tool of the flesh and blood man. He thrust into her ass, gripping her around the waist and pulling her back against him roughly. He could feel her tight hole twitching with her approaching orgasm. He reached down between her legs and heard her gasp as sand formed in his hand in the shape of a long, thick dildo. He shoved it into her core and thrust it in and out in time to his own thrusts.

He could feel her contracting around him, though she had a little ways to go. He took his free hand and started rubbing vigorously at her clit. He felt her ass tighten to the point he was sure his shaft would be squeezed off and then she screamed out her orgasm. He continued to thrust the sand substitute into her as her ass squeezed him tightly, making him moan. When he'd wrung the last spasm out of her he pulled out and dissolved the sand dildo. He turned her so that she was looking up at him as he pushed into her again. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him as he thrust into her with the clear intent to end this.

She mewled and moaned while he grunted and growled. She raked his back with her claws and he bit her neck. Just when she was sure she'd die, she felt the waves start again and arched against him, pressing their chests together. She felt him growl deep in his chest and then she felt the warmth spreading through her. She could actually feel him coming inside her and it was so pleasurable that it spurred her into another small orgasm. As her spasms started up again, she heard him hiss as she milked him for everything he was worth. She gave a content smirk and laid under him as he panted, trying to catch his breath.

She ran her hands through his shaggy red hair and sighed contently. She pulled him closer to her and closed her eyes, falling asleep. Before she was completely out, she murmured something just loud enough for him to hear. "Well…not bored no more…" he chuckled as she drifted off to sleep, leaving him to gather her up and cover them up with the sheets of her bed.


End file.
